MWF Fair Punishment
Card MWF World Heavyweight Championship "The Monster" Matanza Cueto © w/MWF General Manager Dario Cueto vs. Titan Jackson MWF United States Championship Franklin Clinton vs. Austin Aries Four Corner Survival Match for the MWF Nex-Gen Championship Sonjay Dutt © vs. Daniel Dolphin vs. "The Darewolf" PJ Black vs. ND Guy Trios Match for the MWF World Tag Team Championship Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady © & Carmella vs. Bizzaro (Zeke Grove & Vayne Sharpe) & Zophia Franklin Storm vs. Johnny Mundo w/Taya The Chase Brothers (Vincent Chase & Johnny Chase) vs. The Bayside Blondes (Zach Morris & AC Slater) w/Kelly Kapowski Jason David Frank vs. "Nature's Gift To Wrestling" Brett Foster Django Freeman vs. Jack Evans FairPunishmentDjangoFreemanvJackEvans.jpg FairPunishmentJasonDavidFrankvBrettFoster.jpg FairPunishmentChaseBrothersvBaysideBlondes.jpg FairPunishmentFranklinStormvJohnnyMundo.jpg FairPunishmentMWFWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg FairPunishmentMWFNex-GenChampionship.jpg FairPunishmentMWFUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg FairPunishmentMWFWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *1. The match stopped in 6:23 when Johnny Mundo & PJ Black arrived along with Taya and attacked Django Freeman but then Franklin Storm & Justin Buckwell ran in to make the save and chase Mundo, Black, and Evans out of the ring. Then, MWF Referee Herb Dean announced that the match will be restarted as a Six Man Tag Team Match. *5. Before the match, The Chase Brothers arrived then they signal to someone and out comes Kelly Kapowski to accompany The Chase Brothers to ringside and it looks like Kapowski is switching to The Chase Brothers. The final moments of the match were the referee was focusing on breaking up the brawl between Johnny Chase and AC Slater as Kelly Kapowski entered the ring with the Director's Clapboard and waits as Vincent and Zack get to their feet. Kelly then looks to hit Zack with the Clapboard but turns and knocks out Vincent with it then Zack covers, the referee turns around as Kapowski leaves the ring and hides the evidence then the referee counts the fall. After the match, Kelly hugged The Bayside Blondes then all three celebrated as the crowd booed them, knowing that Kelly set up The Chase Brothers. *7. After the match, Daniel Dolphin is handed the NEW-GEN Championship and celebrates in the ring. Then ND Guy arrives and then both men have a staredown then ND Guy extends his hand to Dolphin then Dolphin accepts the handshake and the two men hugged. ND Guy then leaves the ring and heads to the back as Dolphin celebrates the win. *8. Zophia accidentally sprayed Vayne in the face with the Poison Mist meant for Enzo. *9. The conclusion of the match happened when Titan Jackson had Matanza up in the Titanfall but then Johnathan "Bullet Train" Remmers arrived with Xavier Whitworth. Xavier distracted the referee then Remmers got to the apron and hit Titan with a Lead Pipe to the back. Titan let go of the hold and Matanza capitalized and hits the Wrath Of The Gods for the pinfall win. After the match, Remmers entered the ring and then LAID OUT MATANZA WITH THE TRAIN WRECK (Spear) which leaves Dario in shock at ringside. Xavier then joins Remmers in the ring and admired Remmers's dirty work. Remmers then picks up the MWF World Heavyweight Championship as he stands over Titan and Matanza then holds up the belt to a thunderous ovation of boos as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *At Dario Cueto's Office, he announced a few changes in the card courtesy of what happened in tonight's Opening Contest. He announced that PJ Black has been removed from the New-Gen Championship Match and the match is now a Triple Threat Match. He then announced that the scheduled match up next between Johnny Mundo and Franklin Storm has changed and the match that takes the Storm/Mundo match spot will be Krillin vs. Yamcha w/Peter Pan. *Backstage, The Bayside Blondes (AC Slater & Zack Morris) make their way to the ring then Kelly Kapowski arrived to join them but then they stopped her and then tell her to stay in the back because they don't want Kelly to go anywhere near Vincent Chase ever again. Kelly disputes it but reluctantly decides to agree and head out as The Bayside Blondes continue to head to the ring. Category:Multiverse Wrestling Federation Category:MWF CPVs Category:EMW Network Category:2016